Ecos de Sensibilidad
by Kuraudea
Summary: Hermanos, amigos, compañeros de batalla y un solo objetivo en común: sobrevivir. Estar siempre unidos ha sido su destino; entender sus debilidades se ha convertido en su reto. Vivencias entre batallas, sueños, anhelos y sentimientos que por falta de tiempo, de oportunidad no se solidifican porque la desesperación siempre emerge en el ambiente del día a día. [One Shot] [Eren&Mikasa]


**_Ecos de sensibilidad_**

 ** _—En tus entrañas—_**

 ** _._**

 _Por_

 _Kuraudea_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _«Las palabras de un hombre muerto se modifican en las entrañas de los vivientes»—Wystan Hugh Auden_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _—Mikasa..._

 _Escuchaba su voz una y otra vez en ecos retumbar._

 _—Mikasa, aquí estoy…_

 _—¡Eren!—volteaba a todos lados con insistencia.—¡¿Eren dónde estás?!—gritaba._

 _La niña de bufanda roja y vestido claro, estaba de pie en lo que parecía ser la nada, pues todo era tan blanco y húmedo que en realidad el caminar y el correr desesperadamente no la conducía a ninguna parte. Las gotas de agua reventaban en el suelo que desprendía un extraño vapor denso._

 _—Mikasa ven…_

 _La menor en un estado de confusión observaba lo que en apariencia era su cielo y éste palpitaba en colores rojos y naranjas como los últimos matices del Sol por la tarde. Las nubes eran una pared de venas gruesas y el palpitar del torrente sanguíneo las mantenía activas; tal parecían viseras pues algunas membranas colgaban como ramas._

 _—E-Eren..._

 _Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y hacían juego con su faz lleno de incertidumbre, pues ciertamente no sabía en dónde se encontraba o si este camino sin fin conducía a un significado que no comprendía._

 _Y sin más recursos corrió._

 _Corrió al ritmo de las palpitaciones sonoras que aturdían sus oídos y aumentaba la desesperación en cada uno de sus pasos. Sin embargo, el traicionero suelo le hizo caer y desde la superficie una luz blanca le alumbró con un aura de plumas blancas._

 _Dentro del remolino blanco la niña levitó y por razones extrañas su cuerpo cambió al de una mujer; germinó. Sus pechos brotaron como suaves frutos mientras sus pezones se endurecían. Su cintura se encogió y las caderas pronunciadas le daban forma a su cuerpo de fémina._

 _Cuando el huracán de plumas cesó sus pies tocaron la superficie densa nuevamente._

 _—Mikasa...—imploraban su presencia._

 _La mujer aturdida caminaba desnuda mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro sin fuerzas; el carmesí de su bufanda era lo único que le vestía. Y siguió sin parar, pues estaba segura que su intuición le decía que faltaba poco para encontrar su voz._

 _._

 _._

 _Paso a paso iba sintiendo que la temperatura aumentaba; gotas de sudor se resbalan por su frente. Y fue entonces que su vista captó un enorme árbol de grandes ramas y sólidas raíces; en su centro, justo en el corazón de éste, se encontraba ÉL._

 _Al fin lo había encontrado._

 _—Eren…—susurró anonadada, verlo así le había dejado sin habla. «¿por qué?» se cuestionó. Sin embargo, después de aceptar la escena movió ligeramente la cabeza y fue hacia él._

 _El joven estaba adherido al roble como si sus brazos y piernas fueran parte del tronco. En su pecho se observaba una luz palpitante y su rostro lucía cicatrices y venas._

 _—Eren—acarició su frente—¿Eren me escuchas?_

 _El muchacho quien apenas parpadeaba distinguió a su compañera de vida y batalla._

 _—M-Mikasa—dijo su nombre en un hilo de voz._

 _Pese a su estado afligido el verde de sus ojos continuaba con una estela de luz. Seguían tan verdes como la esperanza que lo mantenía, como la justicia que anhelaba conseguir para tener una vida digna._

 _—Tienes que ser fuerte, Eren—abrazó el tronco, juntó su desnudez a él y cerró los ojos; escuchaba sus palpitaciones.—Tienes que ser fuerte._

 _Cuando Mikasa abrió los ojos descubrió que sostenía la enorme cabeza del titán, éste bufaba exasperado pero sus ojos eran los mismos. Sin miedo le observó, pues sabía fielmente que aunque luciera diferente no dejaba de ser Eren: el humano._

 _Su amigo de toda la vida._

 _El hombre quien tenía que proteger a capa y espada._

 _La esperanza de lucha._

 _—Tranquilo…—le dijo._

 _Pues sabía que ser parte de la especie que aniquilaba a la humanidad era su cruz y penitencia._

 _—Tenemos que luchar, Eren. Tienes que dominar tus impulsos…—continuaba acariciando parte de su rostro mientras hablaba—Tu puedes…_

 _—M-M-Mikasa—contestó el hombre hecho titán externado su voz sin ni siquiera mover la boca._

 _»Concentrate._

 _»Luchemos juntos._

 _»Luchemos._

 _»LUCHEMOS._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—¿Mikasa?—e insistió nuevamente desde su cama—¿Oye Mikasa...?_

 _—¿Eh…?—despertó asustada desde la silla y parpadeó un par de veces._

 _—¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _—Eren…despertaste—saber que estuviese con bien era su alivio. Por lo tanto lo demás no importaba._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó la mujer y éste asintió en respuesta. Ella se dirigió a la puerta a pasos lentos y justo cuando le dio la espalda al Jeager, sonrió._

 _Definitivamente el escuchar su voz le dio aliento para seguir._

 _Y el divagar en el verde de sus entrañas: La Esperanza._

 ** _FIN._**

 ** _•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

 _Hola muchas gracias por leer este OS, sé que no es lo máximo pero espero que haya sido de su total agrado. Es la primera vez que escribo de SNK (no sean duros conmigo xD) Y debo de decir que la pareja de Mikasa & Eren me agrada mucho, y bueno, aquí estoy con esto que me viene persiguiendo desde hace algunas noches. De la temporada anterior me quedó muy grabado cuando Mikasa cuida a Eren desde su silla después del ataque del titán hembra en la ciudad y ahí fue que me cuestioné: ¿y qué soñaría Mikasa? Por ello surgió esta cosa xDDDD espero poco a poco ir captando mejor a la pareja para poder realizar más Fics de ellos con otras temáticas y esencias, e incluso esto podría convertirse a futuro en antología._

 _Quiero dedicar este Shot a mis queridos amigos Odette Vilandra & EnterradoR, chicos va con todo mi cariño._

 _GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER._

 _Besos._

 _Con cariño:_

 _Kuraudea._


End file.
